


Colorful Memorialization

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha visits and tends his mother's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful Memorialization

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Colorful Memorialization   
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Characters: Inuyasha  
Genre: Introspection, Angst  
Rating: G

He knelt down under the tree and bowed his head. Another year had passed, and Inuyasha had come to pay his respects. He rested his hand on the gray grave marker, worn down by the centuries. Somehow, Inuyasha always felt that it looked so plain, especially when compared to the memories of his mother. She had been so beautiful. Her robes had always been so vibrant and colorful. Despite all the painful memories, Inuyasha's most cherished ones were her rich laughter and warm smile. Now, all he had was a plain headstone.

Even though she'd been a noble woman, the villagers had given her only a rudimentary funeral. Inuyasha remembered the ceremony well. He had watched from afar, in hiding, as they buried her. They had been more concerned with appeasing her spirit than they had about honoring her. Coinciding with her funeral, the simple, gray stone had been chosen to mark her final resting place.

Whenever Inuyasha visited, he felt a need to beautify her grave, to memorialize her elegance in life. Looking around, the hanyou searched for colorful flowers. He found some vibrant red ones nearby. Next, Inuyasha picked blue ones. Brilliant yellow caught his eye, and he added them to his bouquet. A soft pink reminded him of his mother's favorite kimono. He picked a rich, dark purple blossom last, adding it to his flowers.

Inuyasha knelt back down and set the bouquet down by the plain headstone. He whispered, “There. Now it's beautiful, like you, mother.”


End file.
